Vereinigtes Preußen
DEAD NATION Vereinigtes Preußen Overview United Prussia was founded out of the ashes of the Baltics, with thousands of Germans and Prussia migrating east after the Great War to look for new soruces of food and farm land. Soon after, many duchies were formed under many lords banners. Now it's been 50 years since, His Majesty, Thomas von Ottobrick the Great unified all the small dutchies of Prussian, Slavic and other minor culture under the united banner of United Prussia. After the tales of the Great War being passed down from generation to generation, United Prussia's one goal is to ensure that they are strong enough to stand alone and protect her people from whatever destoryed the Empires of the old. ''National Motto: "Aus der Asche erheben wir uns." Translated: From the ashes we rise. Population and Cultures 'Slavic-Prussian Race' The people of Prussia are from many backgrounds and cultures, mainly being from the Prussians of the west and the Slavics from the east, after hundereds of years of interbreeding a new culture was founded under the Slavic-Prussian race. Slavic-Prussians are groomed from a early age to be fit and ready from the very beginning, under the culture to be prepared for whatever ended the Empires of the old. Slavic-Prussians speak a mix of German and Russian called "Einheitlich" (Translated: Unified) from a early age.At the age of Eight all children are made to take tests in order to see placement for further education the highest scoring children are taken from their families and are sent to the Imperial Academy where their family is their fellow students and the Nation as a whole. The Imperial Academy is the highest form of education in United Prussia, all future leadership of the country is taught and raised in the Imperial Academy for the next 12 years, the men learning languages such as Old German, Old Russian and English. Along with a heavy focus on physical and mental conditioning, along with being taught advanced literature, mathematics and an extensive study into history and social (We) studies. Men are also sent to leadership camps during the summer in order to ensure they are ready to be the leaders of Prussia. Men are also sent to sub-school in which they chose to go to a engineering school, military academy or health-care academy. Men students that excel in the military academy is sent to ▬▬▬▬▬ or ▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬▬▬, in which they will be used as ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ or ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ to protect Prussia for outside threats. Females in the Imperial Academy are taught Old German, Old Russian, English, Latin and a language of their choice; they are also taught advanced engineering, advanced decryption, basic computing and basic hand-to-hand combat. Female students may also go to one of the following academies: engineering school, military academy or health-care academy. (know) ''Females who chose to go to the military academy are sent to the ▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ to work as ▬▬▬▬▬ or ▬▬▬▬ . '''Prussian life' The people of Prussia are a very proud people, feeling that Prussia is one of the last places on Earth in which Humanity can truly survive. Most citizens place their full loyalty and trust into the Kaiser, seeing him as sort of King-God. (the) ''The Kaiser hasn't been seen in public for the last ▬▬ years, it is assumed he has stayed hidden due to the ▬▬▬. Ever so the majority of the Nation pledges their lives to the Kaiser as their savior. The whole Earth owes the Kaiser for saving them from death. ''(Truth) The Prussian people are a very nationalistic people, placing great pride in being born in Prussia, even after leaving the nation many Prussians and Germans see the Kaiser as their Monarch. Prussians from a early age are taught to place their full faith into the Kaiser and his Government, it's assumed any who refuses are reported by their peers to law enforcement and sent to ▬▬▬ to be reeducated. Those who make it back from reeducation are welcomed by with open arms by society, being usually the most loyal of all Prussians. Most minorities in Prussia have full loyalty in the Kaiser and the Government, sadly though there are few who don't. These few can be found in the Polish and Slavic nationalities, despite the fact the Slavs are co-founding Nationality of United Prussia, feeling that they aren't equally represented in the Government despite being a majority in population along side Prussians. This rift has been slowly closing thanks to the Kaisers reforms, allowing the voting in of political figures. History REDACTED ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬ ▬▬ ▬▬ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬ ▬▬ this is due to the fact ▬▬▬▬ ▬▬ ▬▬. In order to ensure ▬▬▬▬▬▬ survival, on founding the first ▬▬▬▬▬▬ enacted the rule of ▬▬▬ in order to ensure that the people of Humanity as a whole will never be with out a leader. With these founding ▬▬▬▬▬▬ Prussia soon rose to the be the dominate power in their region, annexing most duchies around them. ▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ United Prussia fell seemingly over night, after the assassination of the Kaiser, the General Staff formed a Military Dictatorship launching Safeguard Zeta, effectively using nuclear warheads on a Modified V-2 rocket (LVR) in a attempt to finish the war with the Khanate. In outrage many in the old government found that the Prince of the Kaiser was taken hostage by the new Military Government. Royal Guard and Police forces begin engaging Military forces all across the nation. Less then two week later, the fighting ended with the Kaisers younger brother taking up the reign of ruler of Prussia. Dismantling United Prussia and form the Prussian Reich as the Führer. Military Towns, Cities and Capital